La Mirada
by La Ale
Summary: Es unapequeña historia que todavía no termino. La relación de Sirius y Remus desde la perspectiva de un histérico James. Es clasificación D de Disney, creo que hasta a él le parecería medio cursi, así que no esperen nada pasado de tono... Lo siento!
1. Chapter 1

Hola, gente bonita! Me disculpo por lo extremadamente corto de este capítulo (sin mencionar que es un poquito pesado por lo que es sólo el principio). La verdad es que estaba escribiendo esto como un oneshort y me terminó por dar flojera así que decidí subirlo por capítlos. Espero que no los incomode y que les guste.

**LA MIRADA**

**Primera Parte**

Aquel -lo definiría James- había sido el día en que su perspicacia y reflejos lo había traicionada como nunca antes. "¡El día en que más tonto te encontré!" Se había burlado Sirius (más para tratar de olvidar que se sentía un poco abochornado que por otra cosa) durante la plática que sostendría casi un mes después, justo antes de comenzar a divagar sobre que sus reflejos también lo había traicionado.

Había sido una tormentosa mañana de octubre: fría, gris y ventosa. James, con su túnica del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, la escoba sobre su hombro y empapado hasta la medula en agua lodosa, se dirigía a su dormitorio pensando que así se debía sentir el ser pisado por una manada de Hipogrifos. Con algo de suerte no se cruzaría con Avery, su CUASI novia; una muchacha de talle bastante pequeño (aunque con buen cuerpo), de voz fina (algo chillona) y deidades de princesa, con la que él sostenía una "historieta" que nunca había pretendido que fuera más allá de _pasar un rato divertido_; ni con nadie más. Sus amigos deberían suponer que aún le quedaba una medio hora más de entrenamiento y, si era afortunado, en esos instantes se encontraría en la biblioteca, haciendo algún trabajo, o en cualquier otro lado, haciendo alguna travesura de la cual, más tarde, se reiría con ellos. De momento, su único deseo era llegar a su cuarto, darse un refrescante baño y echarse a dormir un rato.

No era que tuviera ganas de presumir, pero el entrenamiento de esa mañana había sido el peor que había tenido o visto en toda su vida. El estúpido de Henry Queenfaith, uno de los Golpeadores del equipo y a quién - en su opinión - habían bendecido al nacer con media neurona que no utilizaba muy seguido por temor a que se desgaste, lo había llegado a tirar dos veces de su escoba antes de dejar inconsciente al Buscador al darle con el bate en la cabeza; según dijo: por confundirlo con una Bludger...

James gruño y murmuro por lo bajo un par de insultos más hacía Queenfaith mientras subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto de varones... Estaba tan, tan agradecido de no encontrarse con nadie. Suspiró aliviado cuando puso la mano sobre el picaporte, pero hasta allí llegó su alivio. Remus se encontraba sentado sobre su cama charlando muy seriamente con Sirius, que se hallaba a su lado pero que se había parado de golpe al verlo entrar y lo observaba con una expresión extraña... ¿Sería preocupación?

– ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó dando unos pasos nerviosos hacia él – ¿Terminaron temprano?

Como toda respuesta James se encogió de hombros y sin dar más explicaciones se dirigió al baño. Se encontraba de un humor de perro y tuvo que apelar a todo su autocontrol para no decir nada cuando noto que sus amigos intercambiaban miradas preocupadas.

Al volver a la habitación, después de su extraordinariamente prolongado baño, solo se veía a Remus recostado en su cama con un libro entre las manos; el cual bajó un minuto para observarlo. Se encontraba de mejor humor que hace un rato, aún así no se sentía con muchos ánimos de hablar. En momentos como ese agradecía de todo corazón que su amigo fuera tan prudente y perceptivo ya que, como si nada extraño hubiera ocurrido, giró sobre su cama para ponerse boca abajo y continuo con su lectura...

¿Era su impresión o cuando Moony lo miró se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado?

James sacudió un poco la cabeza sin darle importancia. Alejo todos esos pensamientos de su mente y de un salto se arrojo sobre su mullida cama.


	2. Chapter 2

**LA MIRADA**

**Segunda Parte**

–Ya no sé qué más hacer para deshacerme de ella.

–Si me lo preguntan: ¡Te lo tienes bien merecido! –afirmó Moony ásperamente sin apartar un solo instante la vista del libro que estudiaba.

Notó que Sirius, recostado sobre el césped a su lado, contenía las carcajadas, pero al mismo tiempo le ponía una mano sobre el brazo en señal de comprensión y apoyo. Remus podía ser una muy buena persona y un amigo leal; a pesar de eso era estricto, sobre todo en situaciones como esa.

–¿Cómo me puedes decirme eso? –exclamó James sintiéndose la víctima incomprendida–. Avery puede ser una chica muy bonita y sexy pero es demasiado melosa, quiere estar todo el tiempo encima mío. Y no es como si yo hubiera pretendido algo serio...

El fuerte golpe con el que Lupin cerró su libro fue bastante como para que los tres dieran un pequeño respingo.

– Mira, Potter, – refutó hablando lento y claro con su tono más severo (el que había comenzado a usar mucho desde que lo había nombrado prefecto el año pasado) – no sé por qué les das alas a las chicas cuando sabes que ellas están perdidamente enamoradas de ti, como tú lo estás de Lily. A puesto a que si ella decidiera jugar así contigo, no te haría gracia. Deberías saber que ciertas acciones lastima. Y si, esta vez, te encontraste con una chica que no puedes "sacudirte" tan fácilmente como las anteriores ¡me alegro! Tal vez así aprendas a no seguir jugando con los sentimientos de las pobrecitas.

James se quedó como si le hubieran propinado un golpe en la cara. Su amigo tenía una manera muy sincera y directa de decir las cosas (de hecho esa era una de las cosas que más quería y admiraba en él) pero no se daba cuenta de que a veces podía llegar a doler mucho. Miró, por del rabillo del ojo, a sus otros acompañantes. Peter, quien hasta hace un segundo le daba la razón haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado y con los ojos clavados en el suelo como si lo hubieran estado retando al él. Sirius, por su parte, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y se mordía los labios en un obvio intento de contener la risa.

–Entonces, ¿qué sugieres hacer? –preguntó James tratando de salvar algo de dignidad después de aquel golpe de verdad–. ¿Que vaya y le expliqué que en realidad NO me gusta y que solo quería divertirme un rato?

Moony sonrió con inocencia, aparentemente sin haber comprendido del todo la ironía de la pregunta (o con toda la maldad de haberla entendido perfectamente).

–¡Eso me parece muy bien!

–¡¡¡Estas loco! –estalló de pronto el joven de anteojos–. No sabes como afectaría eso mi popularidad con la chicas. Después de eso no va a haber quién quiera salir conmigo.

Su interlocutor volvió a tomar su aire de perfecto estricto y abrió la boca para refutar con algo pero él reaccionó más rápido. Se levantó, balbuceando algo como: "Bueno, bueno" y bajo la excusa de que tenía que hace unos trabajos que se le había atrasado, por culpa del último castigo, se marchó con aire ofendido.

Se dirigió directo al castillo y de allí decidió tomar el camino panorámico hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Odiaba que Moony tuviera razón y, todavía más, cuando se lo decía de esa manera. Necesitaba sacarse el mal sabor de boca después de esa perorata y la mejor forma no era haciendo tarea, eso sólo aumentaría su frustración. A lo mejor un pequeño paseo por el colegio lo llevaría a encontrarse con Evans (últimamente tenía por costumbre pasearse sin ninguna de sus ruidosas amigas; aquellas eran oportunidades de oro para conquistarla), ¡ese sería el mejor de los remedios!.

Tomó el camino que usaban los de Ravenclaw para dirigirse a su casa. Maldita la hora en que había decidido prestarle atención a Avery; ¿cómo, rayos, se la sacaría de encima ahora? Y, en cima de todo, no podía pedir consejo a sus amigos porque a San Remus le molestaba que él se divirtiera... ¿¡Qué no entendía que sus 17 años tenían necesidades? ¡Claro! Todo porque él era el perfecto prefecto que podía tener a la mitad de las chicas de Gryffindor embobadas, sin dignarse a salir con ellas.

Dobló por un pasadizo escondido detrás de un viejo y raído tapiz que parecía que nadie se molestaba en limpiar porque siempre estaba lleno de tierra y arañas. Quizás más tarde podría hablar con Padfoot a solas; él siempre lo comprendía y seguramente, desde ya, estaría pensando una forma de ayudarlo con todos sus problemas de faldas. Estaba muy agradecido de tener un amigo como él, que lo apoyaba en todo. No es que no quisiera a sus otros amigos pero Sirius ya era como su hermano, la persona a la que le podía confiar todo.

El camino desembocó en un pasillo repleto de armaduras y cuadros de brujos y brujas extraños que siempre querían detener a los alumnos para hablarle de "estupideces sobre la sangre de estúpidos muertos", según las elocuentes palabras de Sirius. A lo mejor debería ir a la biblioteca, sabía muy bien que su pelirroja favorita era una visita frecuente de aquel lugar y que acababa de romper con el idiota de Alcott, el ex-novio... ¡Que bonito sonaba eso! Ese escollo había salido por si sólo de su camino. ¡Era el momento ideal para conquistarla, mientras se encontraba despechada!

En un acto reflejo saco su varita y golpeo junto al cuadro de una bruja, que intentaba explicarle que el motivo del decaimiento del nivel educativo de Hogwarts era la cantidad de estudiantes hijos de muggles, pero el muchacho estaba demasiado enfrascado en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta. Los ladrillos se movieron con rapidez para dar paso a un oscuro túnel que ni la bruja del retrato parecía haber visto antes. Pero mientras no arreglara el asunto de Avery no podía ni pensar en acercarse a ella. Si tenía la suerte de convencerla de que saliera con él, la otra loca podría tomarlo a mal y hacer cualquier disparate. Lily nunca más volvería a dirigirle la palabra; no podía permitir que seis años de trabajo para convencerla que no era tan malo se fueran a la basura por un pequeño desliz de su parte.

El joven Potter terminó en un corredor ampliamente iluminado por un gran ventanal que permitía ver el lago. Era una verdadera lástima, porque a principio de año, cuando por fin se había percatado que ya no veía a Evans y Alcott abrazados por los pasillos del colegio, había usado toda su delicadeza para acercársele y preguntarle el porqué del rompimiento y esta se había largado a llora. Obviamente estaba muy dolida por el asunto, debía ser eso lo que la estaba obligando a separarse de sus amigas también...

Gruño molesto. Cuánto le habría gustado a James poder consolarla, contenerla... abrasarla. Que hermoso sería que se encontrara sentada a su lado, bajo la sobra de un árbol junto al lago. Hablar de tonterías, escucharla reírse...

Sus pies y sus pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe. Retrocedió tres pasos hasta poder mirar una vez más por la ventana, desde allí se veía el lago pero... ¿¡Qué, diablos, estaba haciendo en la parte sur de castillo si quería dirigirse a la torre norte, la de Gryffindor? ¿¡Y cómo, demonios, había subido tanto sin darse cuenta?... ¿Tanto había estado caminando?

Examinó el desierto corredor atentamente: un gran pasillo, pisos de piedra, paredes de ladrillo, ventanas, una larga seguidilla de puertas (antiguas aulas en desuso, seguramente) nada de armaduras, tapices, adornos... ¿¡Dónde, diablos, estaba? En ese lugar no había absolutamente nada que lo ayudara a ubicarse. ¡Era exactamente igual a los otros doscientos setenta y cinco pasillos de Hogwarts! ¡Ni siquiera un maldito retrato de algún viejo y senil mago para preguntarle el camino!

El muchacho juró en voz baja y siguió caminando. Era lo único que le quedaba por hacer, caminar hasta llegar a un lugar conocido. ¡No podía ser tan difícil! ¡Conocía mejor que su casa casi todo el colegio! Unas risitas provenientes de una de las aulas llamó su atención: alguna parejita ocultándose de las miradas censuradoras de los profesores...

Podría preguntarles por el camino, pero eso significaría interrumpirlos...

Interrumpirlos sería divertido, pero podrían estar en algo importante...

Lo "importante" no está permitido en el colegio, pero a él no le gustaría que lo interrumpieran...

–¡Chs! Nos van a descubrir.

James reconoció al instante la vos chillona de la chica que acababa de murmurar. En un acto reflejo se abalanzó sobre la puerta, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo, la abrió de un tirón y... ¡AJA! ¡Tal como lo imaginó! Contra el escritorio del profesor, estaba un chico de séptimo que no reconoció en un abrazo muy comprometedor con Avery, que lo miraba con la típica mirada de...

–¡James!... Yo... verás... –Trató de excusarse la muchacha, apartando a su pareja de un empujón, pero no la escuchaba.

La jovencita lo miraba con cada vez más angustia y culpa en el rostro, aunque él ya no pensaba en ella. Tenía clavada en los ojos la mirada de Sirius el día en que el entrenamiento terminó temprano... La actitud de Remus cuando terminó de bañarse. En su mente comenzaron a arremolinarse todo tipo de ideas y posibilidades ridículas...

_«¡¡No puede ser! ¡¡No puede ser!»!_, gritaba una potente voz en su cabeza. Nunca recordaría qué fue exactamente lo que pasó después. No supo si le dijo algo a Avery, si ella le dijo algo a él, ni siquiera cómo había encontrado el camino a la entraba principal; sólo recordaba haber corrido... y la voz que seguía gritando en su cabeza _«¡No puede ser!... ¡¡No puede ser!»!_.

Debió hacer un tiempo récord hasta el árbol junto al lago donde había dejado a sus amigos _«¡no puede ser!»_, aún así ellos ya no estaban cuando llegó; de hecho estaba comenzando a anochecer y lloviznar: no quedaba nadie en todo lo que se podía ver de los terrenos del castillo _«¡no, no, no!»_. Regresó, esta vez directo a la torre de Gryffindore; le bastó una mirada a la atestada Sala Común para saber que no estaban allí _«¡no puede ser, no!»_. Subió hecho un rayo al cuarto que compartía con ellos, tirando en el camino a un par de niños de primero; no había nadie _«¡es imposible, no!»_. Bajo otra vez, ni siquiera se percató que una prefecta de quinto lo intentó regañar por su desconsideración a los niños. Corrió sin detenerse, sin reflexionar: en la biblioteca no estaban; el Gran Comedor, desierto _«¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!»_.

Siguió corriendo sin cansancio, en algún momento se le ocurrió el pequeño cuartito de lectura de Sirius en la Torre Este, siempre iba allí para estar solo _«¡no... no!»_. Ya no prestaba atención a los pasillos, la gente, los cuadros; todo le parecía una masa borrosa y un murmullo lejano... ¡Paff! El dolor.

–¡Ten más cuidado! –le reprochó alguien furioso en medio de la oscuridad, consiguiendo que la voz en su cabeza por fin se callara.

De pronto, James sintió todo el cuerpo adolorido. Tenía una punzada en el hombro, donde se había golpeado contra una pared en su loca carrera, sentía tirones en los músculos de las piernas y le dolía la espalda por el reciente sentón. Con un gran esfuerzo consiguió abrir los ojos; frente a él, tirada en el piso por el choque, se encontraba Lily Evans mirándolo con mucho asombro, entre los dos alguno libros y hojas de pergamino desparramadas.

–Perdón, perdón –murmuró varias veces poniéndose a recoger los libros por acción mecánica, tratando de ignorar los dolores.

Todavía no podía pensar con claridad, las imágenes se sucedían y la cabeza empezaba a dolerle como el resto del cuerpo. "Perdón, perdón" seguía murmurando por inercia. No se le ocurría que estaba frente a la chica que más le gustaba en el colegio ni que hace menos de una hora había estado deseando encontrársela; sólo seguía murmurando la misma escueta disculpa, al tiempo que la ayudaba a recoge sus cosas con manos temblorosas.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó con suavidad, deteniéndolo cuando iba a alzar el último libro.

En cuanto el joven fijó la vista en aquello hermosos ojos verdes algo de sentido le volvió al cuerpo.

–¡Sí, sí! ¡Muy bien! –respondió con aplomo intentando levantarse, pero sus agotadas piernas le fallaron y tuvo que intentarlo una segunda vez con más impulso.

–¿Estás seguro? Estas muy pálido ¿no tendrás fiebre? –insistió tercamente, tratando de tomándole la temperatura con la mano.

–¡Estoy bien! –y trató de seguir su camino–. Sólo estaba buscando a Sirius...

–¿Black? Sí, lo vi con Remus en el pasillo del séptimo piso... ¿conoces el lugar? Por donde está ese ridículo tapiz de los trolls...

James hizo un ademán violento, como intentando seguir su desenfrenada carrera pero no llegó a avanzar ni dos pasos antes de tener que recargarse en la pared para no volver al piso: le dolían mucho las piernas... Además, para esos momentos ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer saber qué había pasado. Sólo deseaba poder olvidarse de todo; que las imágenes se borren de su mente y ya no pensar más.

–¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre? – esta vez Lily había conseguido ponerle la mano en la frente y después en las mejillas; teniéndola así de cerca James tuvo la sensación de que su estómago comenzaba a dar brincos –. Tal vez te debería acompañar a la enfermería –sentenció tomándolo del brazo para guiarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA MIRADA**

**Tercera Parte**

–¿¡Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo, James Potter? –preguntó más sorprendida que enfada la enfermera al terminar de examinarle el hombro –¡Está roto! ¿Cómo pudiste romperte un hueso?

–Estaba buscando a Sirius y debí golearme con algo –reiteró por enésima vez el jovencito.

La mujer frunció los labios con preocupación. Solía tomarles mucho cariño a los jugadores de Quidditch por la cantidad de horas que pasaban en la enfermería recuperándose de lesiones, pero ninguno pasaba más tiempo ahí que James, que, además de las heridas de Quidditch, se sumaban las de sus incontables peleas (generalmente con chicos mayores o más grandes), sus travesuras, accidente por hechizos o pociones mal hechas y vaya uno a saber que más. Pero lo que en realidad le gustaba de ese muchacho era que no importaba que tan golpeado y dolorido estuviera siempre estaba de buen humor, siempre sonreía y había que atarlo para que se quedara quieto (¡en serio, lo había tenido que hacer en más de una ocasión!). Pero ahora estaba allí sentado, pálido como un fantasma y sin rastro de aquella chispa que caracterizaba su mirada.

–¿Puedo irme ya?

No, no podía irse. La anciana enfermera lo retuvo cerca de media hora con preguntas y chequeos para "asegurarse" que no estuviera enfermo, mientras que por todos los medios trataba de convencerlo de que se quedará en la enfermería esa noche. Al final, le dio permiso de marcharse, no sin ante endosarle un ungüento para los moretones y una frasquito de ¿poción para la anemia?

La verdad es que James no tenía TODAS las ganas de volver a su dormitorio pero tampoco se sentía con ánimo para aguantar toda una noche las insistentes preguntas de aquella mujer. De hecho, por primera vez en su vida tenía la necesidad de estar sólo en el mundo… no ver a nadie, no hablar con nadie, no tener que explicarle NADA a NADIE.

–¿James? –lo llamaron por la espalda y él sintió ganas de gritar.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué justo en ese momento?

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla, tratando con todas sus fuerzas que no se le notara la desesperación o el fastidio. Más adelante ella le diría que no lo había notado molesto pero que le había parecido que se acentuaba en él aquella extraña apariencia que llevaba de haber sido mojado por una cubeta de agua helada.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Evans? Ya casi es hora del toque de queda.

Ella inclinó la cabeza en un gesto delicado que le hizo pensar en los pajaritos. A pesar de su mal humor, a él no se le ocurrió otra cosa que pensar más que se veía hermosa. Al son de un tímido "estaba preocupada por ti" ella se puso a su par y caminaron juntos un largo rato en silencio, mientras James se repetía en su cabeza, para cuando ella se lo preguntara, la excusa que había estado dando toda la tarde. "Sólo buscaba a Sirius", "necesitaba hablar con él", "de nada importante". Hasta que eso pasara, agradecía el momentáneo descanso de poder estar callado.

Cuando sólo faltaban un corredor para llegar a Gryffindor lo notó y se sorprendió de ello. Lily no sólo no lo estaba interrogando sobre su extraño comportamiento, sino que caminaba a su par (a pesar del lento paso que llevaba) y muy cerca. La misma Lily Evans que caminaba por todo Hogwarts con pasos largos y el aplomo de saberse una de las chicas más bonitas del colegio… La Lily Evans que solía jurarle a los gritos, frente a todo el mundo, que prefería aplicarse a si misma un hechizo tragababosas a salir con él…

–¡Mira, Potter! –dijo encarándolo, una vez que estuvieron frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda y el se preparó mentalmente para ser interpelado–. No te voy a pedir que me cuentes qué te pasó porque sé que no somos tan amigos y no quiero que te sientas obligado –se inclinó levemente hacia él y tomándolo de la mano continuó–. Sólo quería que supieras que cualquier cosa que necesites puedes acudir a mí.

James tuvo la sensación de que un intenso calor nacía en la punta de sus dedos, subía por su brazo y se extendía a todo su cuerpo. Frente a él estaba Evans, mirándolo con ojos tierno e intensamente verdes. En ese instante tuvo la seguridad de que en el mundo no había ser viviente más amable y dulce… más tierno y agradable que aquella pequeña y frágil muchachita.

Más tarde, las numerosas ocasiones que reviviría ese encuentro en su cabeza esa noche, se imaginaría que la había abrazado; que le había tomado con fuerza de la mano para que aquel instante durara una eternidad; que le había contado los múltiples sentimientos que le inspiraba… ¡pero no! En aquel momento no se le había ocurrido nada de eso. Sólo le había alcanzado la fuerza para murmurar un escueto "gracias" y verla desaparecer con su sonrisa detrás del retrato.

Le pareció que tardó todo una eternidad en subir los siete _laaaargos _tramos de escalera hasta su cuarto. Ya todos estaban allí: Peter, Remus y…

–¿Qué te pasó, viejo? ¿Dónde te metiste? Te ves como si vinieras de pelear contra un dragón.

Sintió un estrujón en el estómago, similar al que sentía el año pasado cuando veía a Evans y Alcott juntos, cuando Sirius le habló como si nada pasara… _«Quizás no pasa nada, quizás sólo exageras»_ Trató de convencerlo la misma voz que le gritaba en la tarde.

–Quizás –accedió al fin, arrancando miradas de extrañeza de sus amigos.

Sin más, se arrojó sobre la cama, sin sacarse las botas siquiera, y cayó en un profundo sueño al instante.


	4. Chapter 4

James estaba seguro de que Hogwarts era el castillo más grande de toda Gran Bretaña. Habías estado seguro desde que era un niño pequeño y escuchaba cómo hablaban sus padres de lo maravilloso de ese lugar, de los pasillos que uno nunca terminaba de conocer del todo, las torres que ascendían y ascendía sin parar... ¡No podía haber una construcción más grande que aquella en el mundo! Y, sin embargo, por grande que fuera no había un maldito lugar donde él pudiera esconderse para estar sólo por un par de horas... ¡Sobre todo si lo que quería era esconderse de sus amigos!

Tratar de esconderse de las tres personas que lo habían ayudado a trazar el Mapa del Merodeador resultaba ser imposible: ni en el colegio, ni en Hogsmeade y, mucho menos, en al Casa de los Gritos. Sólo podía permanecer en lugares constantemente transitado por otros alumnos (como la Sala Común o la Biblioteca) y ocultarse detras de un libro. Ya comprendía porqué Remus lo hacía tanto ¡en serio funcionaba!

Al principio Sirius o Peter llegaban a interrumpirlo a cada rato para preguntarle qué le pasaba o proponerle algo más "divertido" para hacer. También Remus, mucho más sutil, aparecía para hacerle compañía y tratar de entablar conversación (lo que hacía que fuera mucho más difícil despacharlo). Pero para el tercer día ya se habían dado por vencidos... ¡Por suerte! Hasta hubiera jurado que podía escuchar uno de los sabías consejo de Moony (algo tipo: "Ya se le pasará ¡déjenlo tranquilo!") interviniendo a su favor... ¡Diablos! ¿¡Por qué era tan difícil odiarlo? ¿¡Por qué no podía seguir enojado con él si estaba minando su perfecta amistad con Sirius? ¡¡¡CON SIRIUS, QUE ERA CASI SU HERMANO!

¡Todo era culpa del perfecto prefectito ese! Hasta había llegado a decírselo un par de día atrás:

–Padfoot está convencido de que estás molesto con él –le reprochaba con mirada preocupada y acusadora a la vez.

James tuvo que contenerse para no gritar furioso: "¡¡¡Por algo será!". Era increíble la facilidad de su amigo para reprocharle cosas, sin llegar a regañarle, pero consiguiendo que se sintiera una verdadera basura. Pero toda esa situación era su culpa así que respirando profundo, para tratar de contener su enfado y se lo dijo; tal cual lo pensaba, se lo dijo:

–¡Deja de entrometerte entre Sirius y yo! ¡¡No te das cuenta que lo estas arruinando todo!

Y, sin más, se levantó y se fue. Después ninguno de los tres lo molestó más; aunque notaba como Sirius le lanzaba una dura mirada de reproche cada vez que pasaba cerca. Claro que no necesitaba de eso para sentirse mal, su conciencia ya hacía muy bien el trabajo sin ayuda... ¿¡Por qué era tan difícil odiarlos?

–¡¡Maldita sea!

Escuchó una risita ahogada y, recién ahí, reparó que había alguien de pie a su lado... Corrección: recién ahí, reparó que Lily Evans estaba de pie a su lado. Mientras él comenzaba a sentir que sus mejillas se ponían del mismo color que los tapices de la pared, la jovencita, con un movimiento de la cabeza, se lanzó la larga melena pelirroja hacia la espalda y se sentó en la alfombra, frente a él.

–¿Te gustan los nísperos? –preguntó sin perder la sonrisa.

–¿Los qué?

Era domingo en la noche y la Sala Común ya estaba casi vacía. A pesar de que había sido un día hermoso y la primera nevada del año, el joven había pasado casi todo el día junto a la chimenea leyendo (o fingiendo que lo hacía).

–Nísperos –repitió, dando una palmadita a la caja que tenía en la falda–. Tenemos un par de árboles de estos en mi casa y mi mamá me suele mandar todo el tiempo, porque, a demás, tiene un invernadero que hace que el árbol se despiste y dé frutos todo el año.

James no entendió ni la mitad de lo que la muchacha le dijo, pero sin embargo se inclinó hacia la caja con curiosidad. Era un objeto bastante extraño, que imagino de origen exclusivamente muggle; rectangular y transparente, tenía una tapa de verde claro que la jovencita desprendió con facilidad, dejando al descubierto unos frutos de un curioso amarillo, un poco más grandes que uvas. La mayoría estaban sueltos rodando en el interior del recipiente, pero otros aún estaban pegados a sus ramitas, simulando racimos.

–¡A mí me encantan! Uno nunca sabe que esperar al comerlos, porque algunos pueden ser muy dulces y otros muy ácidos. ¡Ten! Sólo lo limpias un poco y te lo comes –terminó extendiéndole la caja.

A él aquellas pequeñas bolitas amarillas le daban mala espina, sobre todo cuando las vio más de cerca y notó que en realidad estaban cubiertas de una capita de pelusa. Aún así tomó una, si Lily se acercaba a él especialmente para convidárselo sería capaz de tomar una botella entera de Veritasemus. Tomó una de las frutas con desconfianza y observó como la jovencita hacía la mismo y comenzaba a limpiarla con un dedo.

–¿Estás segura que estos... "míspreos" están bien maduros? –trató de preguntar con delicadeza al ver que detrás de la pelusa el fruto era de un amarillo intenso.

–Nísperos –indicó haciendo particular hincapié en la ene del principio– y ¡sí, estoy bien segura! Los como desde que soy muy chica. ¡Ten! ¡Prueba este! –concluyó cambiándole el que él había elegido por el que acababa de limpiar.

–Si estás segura...

Dudó un momento más, en el que alternó la mirada entre el... cómo-se-llamé y los maravillosos ojos esmeraldas que lo esperaban expectantes, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y, en un rápido movimiento, echó aquella pequeña bolita en su boca. Su cabeza insistía en darle la orden: muérdela, trágala, escúpela, pero ninguno de sus músculos respondía mientras sentía el sabor amargo de la fruta intacta sobre su lengua.

Evans lo observa divertida, tratando de no parpadear para no perderse nada. "¡Valor, James! ¡Eres un Potter!" Se dijo a si mismo al tiempo de que juntaba valor para darle un fuerte mordisco.

–¡¡NO! Tiene una semilla –le advirtió ella en el momento en que se dio cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Claro que ya era demasiado tarde. En ese momento él se olvido de los modales y de tratar de guardar la forma; sin importarle la mirada entre el asco y la diversión que tenía su compañera, escupió aquella cosa asquerosa en su mano y la tiro al papelero más cercano.

–Es menos espantoso si no te comes la semilla.

–Si tú lo dices –concedió, no muy convencido, mientras se ponía de pie–. ¿Me acompañas a la cocina por un jugo de calaza para sacarme el mal sabor de boca?


End file.
